


Self-Plagiarized

by CassDiV



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, K-pop
Genre: DBSK/Cassiopeia, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2010-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassDiV/pseuds/CassDiV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I hear. (In their own words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Plagiarized

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to dbsk_flashfic. (Constructed entirely from 34 DBSK/Tohoshinki/JYJ song titles.)

Remember. The Story Has Just Begun. My Destiny is to Stand Up. I Never Let Go, Whatever They Say. Don't Say Good-Bye. Believe. We are Holding Back The Tears. Nobody Knows how Proud We Are of The Way You Are. Take Your Hands and Together, Shelter A Whole New World. It's High Time to Begin. I'll Be There Step By Step--Heart, Mind and Soul. Get Ready: it's a Long Way. Thanks To You Only Love Colors the Fighting Spirit of the East. Love Is Always There. Love is Never Gone. You Always, You're My Miracle, my Somebody to Love.


End file.
